Només Lucy
by blieread
Summary: Traducció de "Simplemente Lucy"


Lucy Weasley volia revolucionar Hogwarts, volia canviar el que la gent pensava d'ella, no volia que la comparessin amb el seu pare Percy o amb la seva germana Molly, no volia que els altres la tractaran malament perquè es pensessin que ella anava amb aires de superioritat com ho va fer el seu pare i com ho fa la seva germana.

Lucy Weasley volia ser Lucy Weasley.

Ella era una Gryffindor valenta, i volia que es fixessin en això i no en les seves bones notes que treia gairebé sense esforçar-se, havia tret la intel·ligència del seu pare.

Lucy Weasley tenia amics, amics de veritat, la seva cosina Roxie que estaven en el mateix any, era amb qui passava la majoria del seu temps, a part de Lorcan, Lorcan Scamander.

Era el seu amic des de la primera vegada que es van veure al tren. Ella recorda aquell moment. Roxie i ella havien trobat un compartiment per a elles soles, ja que volien anar amb el seu cosí James, però ell no volia. Deia que eren massa petites i ell només té un any més. Després d'uns minuts va entrar ell. Lorcan Scamander i el seu germà Lysander. Van seure amb elles. Va parlar molt més amb Lorcan. Però en arribar a Hogwarts el barret els va separar. Ells van anar a Ravenclaw i elles a Gryffindor.

Encara que no va impedir que es continuessin veient. Lucy es va començar a enamorar d'ell. Com una possessa, no podia veure-ho amb altres. Ella i la seva gelosia. Gelosia que ara, a ell, li sembla adorable. Uns gelosia bonica diu. És clar, ella portava des de tercer que li anava al darrere. Però ell no se'n va adonar fins a cinquè, curs que fan ara.

El dia que va saber que li agradava la Lucy va ser quan ella va començar a lligar amb nois, nois que no eren ell. Això el va posar gelós, però no ho admetria davant de la Lucy. Encara que ella feia el mateix.

Però va ser molt diferent quan es van assabentar mútuament.

Lorcan estava estudiant amb un llibre sobre criatures màgiques. La seva mare, Luna Lovegood, era el seu exemple a seguir. Ella estava amb el seu nuvi, passejant, encara que ella no havia donat el seu primer gran petó, ell deia que l'anava a esperar, el que deien tots. No es va esperar, aquell noi. Va voler abusar d'ella en un clar del bosc prohibit, a prop del llac.

-Ajuda. - Es sentia cridar des d'on estava Lorcan. Ell va saber de seguida de qui era la veu. De la seva estimada Lucy.

Ell es va dirigir al clar del bosc, d'on provenia la veu i el va veure. Aquell noi volia abusar de la Lucy, de la seva Lucy. No ho havia de permetre, així que va córrer i li va clavar un cop de puny en tota la boca tan fort, que li va clavar les dents a les mans. Però no li va importar perquè va sortir corrent. Havia deixat de molestar a la seva estimada Lucy.

-Estàs bé? - Va preguntar ella, ja que el veia sagnar i es culpava que hagués estat per ella, que era tan poca cosa per a ell.

-Si, estic bé, ha valgut la pena, et juro que si aquest noi t'arriba a fer alguna cosa, jo m'hagués mort, Lucy. T'ho juro. - Es van quedar uns moments en silenci. En Lorcan tenia els ulls fixos en la Lucy. La Lucy tenia els ulls fixos en Lorcan. Una idea plena de bogeria va passar per la ment d'ella.

-Para de dir ximpleries. - Va dir somrient i després li va donar un petó. El va petonejar com mai abans havia somiat ella. Com mai abans havia tingut un petó ell. Al principi, ella havia pres la iniciativa. Però ell va continuar. I es va fer llarg, molt llarg, fins que ja no van poder respirar més.

Es van mirar amb un somriure amorós I ell va ser qui la va petonejar, va seguir sent dolça, però sense voler es tornava més apassionat. La Lucy s'estava acalorant. No va poder més, i va deixar que la llengua pogués entrar a la seva boca. Estaven els dos en un núvol. Una d'aquests on hi ha unicorns. Espera, es va dir Lucy, aquí hi ha unicorns. I era veritat, en separar-se els van veure. Reien. I ells també van riure.

Des de llavors sortien junts, fins tenien plans de casament en algun futur no molt llunyà. Però en Percy Weasley no li va fer cap gràcia que una de les seves filles sortís amb el fill de la Llunàtica Lovegood. No li agradaven les seves ximpleries. Però la Lucy es va enfrontar a ell per amor. Es va escapar de casa durant un temps. Va estar a casa de l'oncle George, que li encantava la idea de tenir a Luna a la família. El seu pare es va resignar. No volia perdre la seva filla. No després de que ell mateix va abandonar la seva durant un temps per una tonteria. Però allò no ho era, com li recordava la Lucy, allò era amor. Un amor que havia de seguir. I així es va demostrar que Lucy era més valenta que intel·ligent.

I la gent la va començar a dir Lucy. I no Lucy Weasley la filla d'en Percy i la germana de la Molly. Només Lucy.

* * *

><p>És la meva traducció d'aquest fic, ja que considero el català i el castellà dos idiomes per mi, molt importants.<p>

Disclaimer: El món de Harry Potter pertany a J.K. Rowling.

Petons,

Cristina Minelli


End file.
